


A Morning Just Like Any Other

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Old Married Couple, Wow something pure for once, alarm rudely wakes up local scientist, gift for a cool person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Grillby makes breakfast while Gaster wakes up the kiddos. And.. that's basically it! Just some nice family stuff before Gaster gets erased from existence. I just wanted to make something for someone that I think is pretty cool.





	A Morning Just Like Any Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [procrastinatingbookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/gifts).



An alarm blared loudly, the sound slamming into Gaster’s head and practically screeching at him to wake up. Grumbling, he grabbed a pillow and covered his skeletal head with it, attempting to block out the sound. He heard a soft chuckle to the left of him, and he grabbed another pillow and whacked Grillby with it, earning himself another laugh from the elemental. He felt Grillby move to turn that blasted alarm off, and let out a happy sigh when the noise stopped. His smile turned into a slight frown when Grillby got up from their bed and walked out of the bedroom.

 

He removed the pillow from his head and tiredly followed Grillby downstairs. He tapped Grillby on the shoulder, causing the elemental to turn around and let out a “hhmm?”. “ Want me to wake the kids?” Gaster asked quietly, tilting his head ever so slightly. Grillby nodded and walked into the kitchen, presumably to start cooking their breakfast. Gaster climbed back upstairs, and walked towards the bedroom that Papyrus and Fuku slept in. 

 

He gently opened the door and looked inside. Papyrus was already awake, as usual, and was currently doodling in the sketchbook Grillby had gotten for him two days ago. Meanwhile, Fuku was still curled up in her blankets, sleeping peacefully. Gaster waved to Papyrus, who immediately copied the action, and walked over to Fuku’s bed. He softly shook her awake, and was immediately smacked in the face with a pillow. Fortunately, Gaster was used to this. He spoke with the two of them briefly before heading out of the room. 

 

He sighed as he walked over to Sans’ room, contemplating whether he should just let Sans sleep for awhile longer or wake him up now. Weighing his options, he decided to let Sans wake up in his own time. Walking back downstairs, he walked into the kitchen.

 

Grillby was at the stove, and from the looks of it, he was making eggs and bacon. Gaster smiled as he noticed that Grillby was wearing the apron he had gotten him last Giftmas. The apron was pink with a cute little heart right in the center of the chest area. Walking over to Grillby, he softly pressed his mouth where Grillby’s cheek was in a form of a kiss. Grillby leaned into the touch, and after a few seconds, focused back on cooking. Gaster walked over to the table, taking a seat. He allowed himself to rest his head on his arms, closing his eyes for a couple of minutes.

 

The sounds of two pairs of footsteps rushing down the stairs caused him to open his eyes, and he smiled as he heard Fuku and Papyrus deep in conversation. The two shortly joined him at the table, and not long after, so did their food. Grillby sat down with them, and as if on que, Sans teleported into one of the chairs. 

 

As they ate breakfast, Gaster couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming feeling of love and joy, and he knew, that no matter what happened, he’d always love his family with all his heart.

  
Even if he could be with them no longer.


End file.
